


Movie Night

by GalacticTwink



Series: Mattfoggy [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Matt Murdock, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Movie Night, POV Matt Murdock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, what else do i tag its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: “Matt-” he hisses at me, keeping his voice down. I can feel him glance around us, but I can’t pick up on any other movie goes within three rows of us.“Can I?” I raise my lips to ghost against his ear, lowering my voice just enough to send a chill down his spine.“God, yeah,”Uninspired title is uninspired





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up I wrote after not writing for a while

I can feel people staring on our way through the lobby, Foggy’s hang gripped tightly around mine as he guides me through the mass of people milling about. The building smells heavily of popcorn, so much that I’d been able to smell it outside. The salt and butter is mixed with the inevitable stench of people hanging in the air like a blanket, sticking to large groups and rushing from closed doors when they’re opened. At least it’s better than a heavy air freshener.

Foggy tugs on my hand for me to stop, too late to keep me from bumping into someone in front of me. They turn, but decide not to say anything to the blind guy. We must be in line, but we already did that for tickets; which Foggy has both of. He drops my hand and places it on my hip instead, guiding me more precisely until withdrawing completely to talk to that person who rips your tickets in half. I did bring my cane, but he likes pulling me around by the hand and who am I to deny him that?

“Man Matt,” he takes a sharp right, “we shouldn’t have to pay for your ticket, you can’t even see the movie.”

“Yeah but I can still hear it, Fog.” he holds the door open for me, letting me double hand the railing in front of him. The angled floor is a bitch. We always take the very top row, the stairs are worth it for the sound up there.

“Looks like the row is empty, you want the end seat?” I pull Foggy further along, counting seats until I find what should be dead centre in the row. I let him take it, minus the arm rest between us that gets shoved out of the way so I can snuggle up on my boyfriend.

“We’re still on previews.” his arm settles around my shoulders snugly, pulling me closer to press a kiss on the top of my head. I can hear his pulse, racing just slightly. He still gets excited when I’m close to him after all this time. His fingertips brush across my neck, ruffling through my hair and stroking back down along what he’d displaced.

Foggy’s nails scrape just slightly along my scalp as he pets me, my shoulders sagging and eyes falling shut while he lavishes me with attention. His heartbeat and the buzz of my own in my ears drowns out the previews for the most part, but I’m more than content to skip those for this. Foggy pauses and shifts, stilling as the telltale sound of the movie starting fills the room.

I sit still as I can, moving a hand to splay my fingers along Foggy’s inner thigh; tapping out a rhythm on the denim. And there we stay, my boyfriend occasionally filling me in on what’s happening on screen. I can follow just fine on my own, but he’s cute. Cute enough for me to sit in an almost silent room for hours. I can hear the movie in the next room that sounds like a children’s film. Someone a few rows down is eating chips.

I shift, finding Foggy’s cheek and pressing a chaste kiss there. He catches me, bringing out lips together and smiling against my mouth.

“Bored, love?” he whispers against my skin. I shake my head, tilting his face away from mine to force him to watch his movie. I find his jawline, following the light stubble there to his ear. I can’t help myself and bite at his lobe, making Foggy laugh. The skin of his neck tastes like his cologne, overlapping the light sheen of sweat collected there that’s almost sweet. I skim my tongue along the moisture, Foggy’s throat working to swallow like he does when he’s holding back from making noise.

I suck ever so slightly at his skin, just to feel my boyfriend squirm. He’d once made the point that I shouldn’t like giving him hickeys so much when I can’t see them, but I love feeling his breath catch when I bite down on his skin. The hand still resting on Foggy’s thigh drags across his jeans, tracing the inner seam to palm at his dick.

“Matt-” he hisses at me, keeping his voice down. I can feel him glance around us, but I can’t pick up on any other movie goes within three rows of us.

“Can I?” I raise my lips to ghost against his ear, lowering my voice just enough to send a chill down his spine.

“God, yeah,” he breathes, heartbeat thudding heavily in his chest. I peel back from him, sliding both hands carefully down Foggy’s person to guide myself to the floor. He tries to help but I push his hands back, locating his fly for myself. The denim is stretched tightly over him, his dick rubbing harshly against the unyielding fabric from below. I release the pressure for him, a sigh of relief falling from his lips above me. I take his jeans back enough to have room to work with, letting his cock peek out of his boxers.

The heavy scent of sweat and sex comes off him in waves. I palm him enough to free his dick completely, pushing the fabric from his thighs to press my lips there instead. A fine layer of soft hair covers Foggy’s skin, growing thicker as I move in. My cheek brushes against his head when I lift my face, giving me reference to find it again and kiss the heated skin there. I take just the tip, tracing the flat of my tongue across the slit until I feel Foggy’s fingers twist into my hair. He presses down at the back of my head, not enough to move me but I got the idea.

I take the rest of his cock slower than I need to, sucking in my cheeks and dragging my lips down Foggy’s shaft. He tenses, nails digging harshly into my scalp and pulling back on my hair. I let him move me a little, pulling me back up and down again jerkily. I settle at his base, swallowing around Foggy’s cock and moving shallowly; as much as I can with his hands pressing me down.

His hips twitch, shoving further up into my throat but failing to make me gag. Foggy swears under his breath, shifting to push up against me in something resembling a rhythm with my own motion; a louder than necessary pop making him jump when I pull off his dick for a moment to drag my tongue from his base to tip before wrapping my lips around him again. I lick a bit of pre from his tip, cock twitching at my touch as I tease him. Foggy pulls at my hair harshly, groaning out loud and shifting with the arch of his back.

The bitter taste of Foggy’s cum floods into my mouth, his length twitching as he spurts down my throat. I swallow, sucking lightly again at his head to get the last of his jizz before pulling back; tilting my head up in Foggy’s direction. He thumbs at the corner of my mouth, wiping away the saliva smeared across my skin.

“I’m smiling at you like an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> wc/1218
> 
> Probably not my finest work, but I'm a little rusty
> 
> You can also find me on [ Tumblr ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) where I take (anon or not) requests and input!
> 
> Comment mod. is on here but don't be shy!


End file.
